Artworks (e.g., paintings, sketches, etchings, etc.) are typically imaged by having a professional photographer photograph the artwork while it hangs on a wall (e.g., in a gallery). The photographer will usually bring in special lights (e.g., reflective umbrellas) and take a single, comprehensive photograph of the entire artwork.